


Simply Special

by enpitsuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpitsuu/pseuds/enpitsuu
Summary: It is a special day for Akashi and Furihata. They spend it by having a simple celebration at home.





	Simply Special

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan work. I do not own any of the characters in Kuroko no Basuke. All rights belong to its creator.

The timer on the oven dinged lightly in the humid confines of the kitchen.

Carefully, Furihata pulled open the oven door with a mitt-covered hand, kneeling on the cool and slightly greasy tiles of the kitchen floor as he moved to lift the tray of freshly baked muffins off the wire rack.

A relieved smile broke on his face as the heavenly smell of chocolate filled his nostrils and the fluffy desserts came into view. They looked absolutely perfect, or at least he thought so considering they looked pretty much the same as the pictures in the instruction sheet. Furihata may not have had much experience baking before but this seemed promising judging from the smell and appearance. But then again, making chocolate muffins from a box of ready-made batter mix was pretty hard to mess up.  

Satisfied with the outcome, Furihata placed the tray of muffins on the island countertop to cool before turning back to the main course for the night – pasta. He had earlier placed the simple noodles and tomato paste that went with it in a pair of matching clay pots. The ones with the fancy flower motif which he had gotten during a recent trip to China with his other half.

He moved to shift the pots which were keeping his dinner warm to the dining area outside, one at a time. Placing the pots side by side on one end of the long, mahogany dining table – which was large enough to seat at least eight people – he did a once-over of the table to make sure that everything was accounted for. Food, check. Plates, check. Cutlery, check. Napkins, check…

Inwardly ticking off all the necessities and nodding to himself when he confirmed that everything was in order, Furihata’s gaze wandered to the beautiful bouquet of exactly nine red roses which stood proudly in a transparent glass vase right in the middle of the table and caught himself admiring it for the nth time that day. The bouquet had been delivered directly to his workplace earlier in the day – to his severe mortification as his co-workers cooed and whistled at them – and while this was something that happened often enough that he was no longer surprised, it still gave him a strange, fluttery feeling in his chest whenever it _did_ happen.

Tearing his eyes away from the nine stalks of deep crimson which reminded him very much of a more familiar but different shade of red, Furihata glanced at the clock. It was already a quarter past eight. _He_ would be home any minute now. It was the first time in many weeks that _he_ would be coming home this early and Furihata had been looking forward to it.   

Urgency filled him as he hurried back into the kitchen, bustling and fussing about like a newly-wed wife (or husband). There was a strong need in him to have everything perfect and ready in time. After all, today was a _special_ day.

Just as the last of the cooking utensils were washed and placed on the drying stand, he heard keys jangling at the entrance of the house followed by the creak of a door opening.

Furihata quickly untied the apron he had been wearing, carelessly throwing it aside and patting down the slightly oversized white, button-down shirt he wore as he rushed to greet the new arrival and love of his life.

“Sei, welcome home!”

A redheaded man in a fine-tailored suit stood in the entrance, a briefcase in hand. He was in the midst of removing the branded formal shoes he wore but looked up at the sound of Furihata’s voice.

“Kouki,” Akashi Seijurou called tenderly. Stepping into the hallway, he closed the distance between them and swooped down swiftly to drop a quick peck on Furihata’s lips. When he pulled back, there was a fond smile on his face, expression gentle. Furihata could see the fatigue clearly in the other’s eyes despite the redhead’s best efforts to mask them – it was a _special_ skill possessed only by people who knew Akashi best. “I am home,” came the whispered reply belatedly, breaking Furihata out of his thoughts.

Furihata smiled brightly and nodded. “Let me get that for you,” he reached out and gestured for Akashi to pass over the briefcase, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. “Sei? What’s wrong?”

Akashi didn’t answer. Instead, his eyes trailed down the length of Furihata’s body. Ah. Furihata had forgotten about it. Almost.

“Kouki… what are you wearing?”

Furihata felt his ears instantly warm up. “Uh, it’s your favourite shirt? The one you got during our first date…” he started nervously.

“Yes, I remember very well, Kouki. But why would you be wearing it?”

“Um, well… I just thought I’d wear something a little nice but still comfortable a-and… do you mind? You like this shirt, right?”

“I certainly enjoy seeing you wear it.” Akashi’s gaze swept down again appreciatively, leaning in to brush his lips once more against Furihata’s as if to prove his words. “You look stunning tonight, as you always do.”

If he wasn’t already blushing before this, Furihata was certain that he was now. To be honest, his choice of clothing had been unplanned and was sort of… an accident. He had been at a loss as to what to wear since they  had agreed to keep things _simple_ for the night and he couldn’t decide whether he should be dressing up a bit just for the occasion anyway (like semi-formal?) and if so, just how much to dress up (maybe smart-casual?). After over an hour of rummaging through their shared closet and when he couldn’t afford to spend any more time being indecisive lest he be late for dinner preparations, Furihata had impulsively decided on Akashi’s favourite shirt, distinctly remembering a comment Akashi had made one day about loving how Furihata looked in his clothes. He was glad that he had somehow made the right choice, though that didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed.     

Ducking his head to hide from Akashi’s ever watchful eyes, Furihata reached once more for the briefcase without saying a word and Akashi acceded, handing it over with a chuckle and a grateful ‘thank you, Kouki.’ Akashi moved to shrug out of his work jacket and tie as Furihata disappeared up the second floor to store away the briefcase.

It had been several years now since Furihata and Akashi started living together in this house, which is a luxury bungalow located in the most upscale part of town, and have managed to settle down into a comfortable daily routine despite their very different career paths, with Akashi being the successor to the Akashi business and Furihata, who worked at a large bookstore chain.

By the time Furihata reappeared downstairs, Akashi was hovering over the dinner Furihata had set out with a pot cover in hand as red eyes peered into equally red paste. Instinctively, Furihata felt heat rise in his cheeks for the second time in a span of less than five minutes. It was a funny thing that even after all this time, the _simplest_ of things could still make Furihata blush uncontrollably around the other man.

“Um, I made us bolognaise,” Furihata started. “It’s been awhile since I’ve last made it but I think it turned out alright. I know it’s nothing _special_ but…” he trailed off, in a manner half-shy and another half embarrassed as if he was ashamed that dinner wasn’t anything more extravagant.

“Not at all, Kouki. This looks absolutely divine,” Akashi said with a reassuring smile, placing the lid back on the pot of bolognaise sauce. But then the smile wavered and he looked down with a soft sigh. “In fact, it is I who should apologize. If it was not because of the merger taking place next week, we could have-” Furihata could feel the beginnings of regret rolling off the other’s words in palpable waves and raised a hand to cut it off before it went any further.

“No, Sei. We’ve talked about this, remember?” Furihata said in a firm voice. “You said this deal is just what you’ve been needing for the company to expand its business in the States, didn’t you? I know you and everyone else have been working really hard on it.”

“Had I managed to close the deal last week as initially targeted, it would have been done with by now.”

“You’re signing a _multi-million_ dollar deal. I don’t think things could have moved any more quickly than it already is. Look, Sei. I know what this deal means to you and the company and I understand. That’s why we agreed to stay in today and keep things _simple_ and easy, right?”

“Still…”

“ _No, Sei_.” Furihata wasn’t having it.

Akashi chuckled, finally giving in to Furihata’s insistence. He smiled. “I suppose you are right.”

“I learned from the best,” the brunette laughed, relieved that the topic can be dropped now.

It was something they had decided on a couple of weeks back. Usually, the pair of them celebrated special days like these with style, due largely in part by Akashi’s persistence to personally plan out all their celebrations. It could be a posh dinner at a Michelin-star restaurant, or a cruise on the grandest ship currently sailing the waters of Japan, or even a week-long trip to the Maldives. Depending on Akashi’s schedule, they’ve all been done before. This time, however, the date of their celebration had coincided with a very delicate time for an important deal which Akashi had been working on and when the merger looked increasingly unlikely to meet its initial targeted closing date and Akashi became even more tied up at work than he usually was, which is saying something, Furihata had taken matters into his own hands. He insisted that Akashi focus on what he needed to do and that he should _not_ be spending precious time planning out grand celebrations when he was already so busy. It had taken ages to convince Akashi that Furihata should be the one to plan things for once but Akashi finally relented seeing as he really barely had any spare time and more importantly, because Furihata had threatened to not celebrate at all if – in Furihata’s words – Akashi continued to insist in working himself to death.

And so, it was only a few days ago that Furihata had announced to Akashi that that they would be having a _simple_ celebration at home and that he would be cooking, as it had been awhile since Furihata last cooked for them. Their meals were usually prepared by one of the Akashis’ personal chefs and Akashi had always preferred for Furihata to relax at home and leave things like cleaning and food preparations to their hired helpers. To ensure that Akashi didn’t come up with any last minute surprises, Furihata had made Akashi promise that he would leave everything to Furihata and that the only thing Akashi needed to do was to be home by 8.30 in the evening. There was to be no lavish outings, no unnecessarily expensive gifts, no wild surprises, no overdramatic romantic setting. Just Furihata’s _simple_ homemade food and each other’s company in the comforts of their own home.

“Now,” Furihata said, moving towards the dining table. “Shall we get started on dinner before it gets cold?” 

Without further ado, there was a flurry of movement as both Furihata and Akashi took their seats at the large table. As they scooped food onto their plates, Furihata shyly thanked Akashi for the flowers currently decorating their table and at the same time chiding him for sending them to his _workplace_ despite Furihata telling him over and over again not to do so. Akashi listened as Furihata rambled through the long list of reasons as to “why public displays of affection at the workplace are a big no-no” which he had already memorised by the way, but silently resolved to do it again. Furihata may not have realised this himself but Akashi was 99% confident that Furihata secretly loved being showered with the _special_ attention judging from the lack of actual force in his complaints and Akashi loved nothing more than to spoil the person he treasured above all else with all the love he had to give.

The sounds of clinking cutlery filled the comfortable space of the wide dining area and once Furihata was done with his mini-tirade, they exchanged stories of the day’s happenings as they ate. Furihata was absolutely stoked that the taste of the pasta had turned out much better than he had expected and which Akashi had made sure to properly compliment him for: “ _Kouki, this is the most delightful plate of spaghetti bolognaise I have had the pleasure of tasting.”_

The chocolate muffins followed quickly after that and Akashi seemed to have enjoyed them as well even though Furihata had admitted sheepishly that he had cheated and that the ingredients had already come prepared in a box of ready-made mix: _“What is a ready-made mix, Kouki?”_

Once their hungers were sated and all the food finished, the couple moved into the living room. They had left the dirty dishes in the sink but only after a squabble in which Furihata had wanted to do the washing, or at least put the used dishes in the dishwasher, and he _would_ have done so too but Akashi had absolutely refused to allow it, maintaining that Furihata had done enough work for the night. In the end, the argument was won by Akashi when he convinced the brunette that they needed to leave _some_ work for the Akashi maids whom came by the bungalow daily to do the cleaning and take care of upkeep in the bungalow, amongst other chores, or they would be distressed to find their services unnecessary. This particular issue was a constantly recurring one as Furihata never really did get used to this _special_ treatment due to his privileged position as the partner of one Akashi Seijurou and favoured taking care of some of the household matters himself. Akashi, on the other hand, never really did understand Furihata’s need to do what Akashi deemed to be ‘unnecessary labour.’ 

Akashi seated himself comfortably on the plush, navy loveseat they had in the living room as Furihata uncapped two bottles of beer from the refrigerator, tossing the bottle caps into the trash can before making his way to join the other. Akashi took the bottle handed to him as Furihata slunk in right beside the redhead on the loveseat, the brunette’s left hip smooshed snugly against Akashi’s right.

“I have to say, Kouki, you were right. This has been quite the satisfying experience,” Akashi commented as Furihata adjusted himself more comfortably in his seat.

“Right?” Furihata exclaimed, looking pleased. “We don’t even need to spend that much and we get to have all the freedom and privacy we want!”

“I rather like the sound of having all the privacy we want,” the smile on Akashi’s lips twitched as Furihata made a face. “And the food was truly delicious too.”

Furihata giggled happily, a wide grin on his face. “Thank you, Sei. I’m glad we got to do this together too.”

For a moment, they smiled at each other, basking in the peace of the moment. It was only then that Furihata realised how much he had missed the other man. It must have been at least two weeks since the last time Akashi had returned home to him before midnight struck – and this included weekends – and he dreaded the thought of Akashi having to go back to that after tonight, for at least another week until the merger was done. No, now’s not the time to think about that. He was going to treasure every precious moment they had together now to tide him over until such moment that Akashi could swap out of his persona of being a successful tycoon and go back to being just Furihata’s Sei.  

“So, now that we got dinner wrapped up, it’s time to commemorate this special day with a toast!” Furihata began, holding up the forgotten beer bottle in his hand. “Here’s to another year together! Cheers!”

Akashi smiled. “Happy anniversary to you too, Kouki.”

The glass bottles they held out clinked together before they both drank to it, Furihata taking a large gulp followed immediately by a satisfied “ahhh” whereas Akashi took a swallow only marginally bigger than a sip and savoured the bitter bite in his tongue. Being the young master of an estate of seemingly infinite wealth, Akashi was no stranger to the finest, oldest and rarest forms of liquor but never had he been one to indulge in simple beer until Furihata changed that. Surprisingly, he had found that he rather enjoyed the taste of the modest alcohol. 

Furihata chirped happily, a fuzzy warmth settling over him. He had a full belly, the night had gone exceptionally well and most of all, he had the person he loved more than anything right by his side. Setting his half-empty bottle of beer on the low table beside the loveseat, he turned to face the redheaded man. Brown eyes met scarlet ones for just a moment before Furihata instinctively lowered his eyes, unable to withstand the intense gaze which the other man had taken on.

Furihata might have come very far in terms of confidence and self-consciousness compared to how he was from back in high school, however, Akashi had gone even further and beyond that and Furihata knew that he would always be left looking at that strong, capable back of his exceedingly competent lover from behind. It wasn’t exactly a bad thing but merely something that he had learned to accept over the years. Akashi was _special_. He was a prodigy and was extremely skilled in almost everything he did. And Furihata? He was just your _simple_ guy next door. In fact, this particular reality had been an obstacle during the earlier stages of their relationship and they had actually come close to breaking point more times than Furihata would like to remember. Now, with years of experience under their belts, Furihata was truly glad that they had weathered through the tough times and had come out stronger than ever.

Up until now, it was still a wonder to Furihata that out of all the people that Akashi could have chosen as a life partner - being as qualified as he was - that Akashi would choose someone as ordinary as Furihata. Stealing a peek up, Furihata found Akashi still staring at him, those fiery red eyes unwavering. It had all the sharpness of a gaze which once would have incapacitated Furihata with fear but which now only made him feel like he was all that Akashi could see. Like he was _special_. Furihata must have done many good things in his past life to be so blessed in this one.

“Kouki, what are you thinking of?” the question came suddenly as a soft murmur.

Furihata, whom had been completely drawn in by the look in his lover’s eyes jolted slightly. Blinking himself out of his daze, he turned to stare at his half-empty bottle of beer on the low table before responding, unable to meet the other’s eyes. “O-oh! Nothing.”

Furihata watched from the edge of his vision as Akashi moved and set his own beer bottle on the table beside Furihata’s. He continued watching as Akashi disappeared from his line of vision again when he withdrew his hand but kept his eyes stubbornly on the two bottles of half-drunk beer, unable to find the courage to meet that heated gaze.

Until suddenly, a gentle warmth brushed softly against his chin before grasping firmly, fingers urging Furihata to turn his head back to the redhead. Furihata gave in to the silent demand and brown eyes met intense red once more. Finally caught in the cage of his lover’s heated gaze with nowhere left to run, he felt his face heat up more violently than it had the whole night. Whether this was due to the alcohol or from extreme embarrassment though, Furihata wasn’t sure.

Akashi’s eyes seemed to roam the whole of Furihata’s face contemplatively, pausing for just a tad longer at his lips, before focusing back on brown eyes. “Hmm. I do not believe that it was nothing,” Akashi said slowly.  

“…I was just sort of, reminiscing.”

“About the past?”

“About us.”

A spark seemed to light up in Akashi eyes at that answer. “Oh? What about us?”

“Uh, just the usual. Nothing serious or… stuff. Ahaha!”

Furihata tried to make light the situation but Akashi was unperturbed. A scarlet eyebrow raised expectantly and Furihata was highly aware that the fingers on his chin were still keeping his face along with all the bare emotions written on it, firmly trained in Akashi’s direct line of sight.

Furihata sighed, knowing there was no way out of this one.  “Well… okay. So I might have been thinking about… why you picked to be with me.”

The effect was instantaneous. “Kouki,” Akashi said sharply, finally letting go of Furihata’s chin only to plant both hands on Furihata’s shoulders in a tight grip. “We have gone through this many times. You-”

“I know, I know!” Furihata cut the redhead off, not for the first time that night. “I guess I just can’t help thinking about it sometimes, you know?”

Akashi looked troubled, eyebrows furrowed. “If there is anything I can do to banish any doubts in your mind, just speak and it shall be done.”

Furihata smiled at the earnest concern shining clearly through the expression on Akashi’s face. What had he ever done to deserve this man? He leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as he bridged the short gap between them, lips brushing softly against the other’s, ignoring the feel of blood rushing to his face at the bold move. He felt Akashi moving forward to deepen the connection but moved back quickly before that could happen, opening his eyes in time to see the frown on Akashi’s face at his retreat. He bit back a chuckle.

“Thank you, Sei,” Furihata said softly. “It means a lot to me.”

“Anything for you, Kouki.”

Furihata laughed and shifted sideways so that he was facing Akashi directly, his arms coming up to wrap around his lover’s waist and left leg folded so that their bodies could fit more comfortably together. “It’s hard to believe that someone as _simple_ as me would be the one lying in your arms like this.”

“Never say that, Kouki. You are _special_ ,” Akashi stated firmly in a voice which tolerated no arguments, pressing forward until their foreheads met, the short scarlet strands of his hair tickling the area between Furihata’s eyebrows. “You are the only one who makes me feel this way."

No, Sei. _You_ _made me special_. You made me special the day you chose me.

Furihata contemplated the thought but decided not to say anything. He wasn’t going to argue with the once-nicknamed emperor on this, it would just be another losing battle for him anyway. Instead, he allowed the other to pull him in close, lips meeting properly this time.

It was many long minutes later before they finally broke apart – only because they needed to catch their breath – though they were still unwilling to untangle themselves from each other.

“You should take a bath,” Furihata said breathlessly, face red and eyes clouded over as he looked up unseeingly at the white ceiling of their living room, arms still around his lover’s waist. “I’ll get the water ready for you.”

“Hmm,” Akashi hummed, nuzzling into Furihata’s neck. “It has been a long time since I have been home this early. Perhaps I shall do away with the bath so that we may head straight to bed.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Furihata laughed, trying to pull himself away unsuccessfully from the strong arms wrapped tightly around him. “How unbecoming of you, Sei. Skipping baths?” He yelped a little when Akashi’s roaming hands started trailing along the hems before slipping underneath his shirt.

“If it allows me to spend more time with you, then it will be worth it.”

Furihata placed a hand on Akashi’s chest and stubbornly pushed, forcing the other to stop his nuzzling and move back albeit with a disgruntled expression.

“That is the second time you have denied me tonight, Kouki,” Akashi warned with a low tone. “Surely you must be aware of the consequences of such actions?” 

Furihata shivered in anticipation, not missing how dark Akashi’s eyes had become. But he wasn’t going to give in so easily either. Leaning in so that he spoke right next to Akashi’s ear, he whispered teasingly, “If you take your bath quickly now, I promise I can make it worth the wait.”

Akashi’s eyes flashed before turning two tones darker. “Oh? Do you have anything special planned?”

“I promise you, it will be very _special_.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First AkaFuri and also first fic in many, many years. This fic was written as a warm up. Look me up on Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
